Stuck with the undead
by DarkShadow5469
Summary: When I get teleported into a place I have never even seen, its swarming with zombies. Stuck with only guns and knives, I find a way to survive. (Self Insert)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. All I saw was darkness. I faintly remembered King Shade saying something about a punishment for something. That asshole. Suddenly I woke up. I was in a dark room. There were what looked to be people standing in the room. "Hello?" Suddenly one of the figures head jerked up. Its eyes were glowing blue. "What the hell?" It let out a grunt, and I realized it was a...zombie? I saw that I had a gun and quickly shot the zombie. There were parts around the room. I picked them up one by one. When I picked up the last one, I heard a voice say "Great, now finish ze device. DO IT!" I saw that I had made a turbine. I grabbed it and ran towards a door. I opened the door with the turbine and went outside. Zombies were everywhere. Crawling, jumping sneaking. "Da fuq is this?" There was a bus leaving the area, and I quickly jumped on. The bus went into the fog, and I realized who was driving. It was a robot who was destroyed probably by zombies. I looked at the back and the undead was following my bus. Some were jumping on the sides of the bus and jumping in. Suddenly, the bus stopped. I was at a rest stop area, and inside a garage type area, was a box with question marks on it. I thought it was important, and opened the door with my points. I opened the box, and out came...a pistol. It was called a python. It did not look very powerful. Suddenly a zombie jumped on my back. I shot the zombie and it died instantly. "Holy motherfucking nuts."

 **Like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

'Shitshitshit' Zombies were everywhere. I was stuck in this farm and I was trapped on the balcony. My gun had no ammo. I knifed a zombie and a glowing nuke was floating in its place. I grabbed it. "RAHAHH-cough cough. Heh sorry bout that, im just getting use to the aether, its happened once or twice. KABOOM boom boom bo" Suddenly all the zombies dissapeared. The bus was leaving. I hopped on. After 2 minutes of bus ride we came to a stop. There was a building with a truck in the wall and a shed in a corner. A gun was on the side of the shed. It was an Ak74u. I opened the shed and walked inside. I fell down a hole. I stood up. I was in some sort of secret lab. There were more parts around. I put them together and it was a switch. Suddenly everything was brighter. And suddenly a skeletonlike creature popped out of nowhere. It hit me and I backed up. My gun did almost no damage. I grabbed a grenade and threw it. No effect. I saw a box full of emp grenades and threw one. The thing died instantly. A floaty feeling took over me. I blacked out.

I sat up at the noise of a nuclear alarm. To my right a mushroom cloud rose from a crater. Two houses, badly burnt, were near me. Suddenly a machine fell right next to where I was. It was a quick revive vending machine. I bought it and drank it in a single gulp. Zombies started popping out. "Time for the same old routine."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh balls. I was on the roof of one house and zombies were coming at me from all sides. Codamnit. When I killed one zombie, two more took its place. I did the only sensible thing and jumped in the same spot where a Stamin-Up was going to fall. I felt as if an Indominus Rex had fallen upon my head. My ribs were crushed. Zombies came towards me, mouths agape, hungry stares...

The last thing I felt before I blacked out was a few gunshots.

...

I woke to find myself in an empty plain. No zombies in sight. I tried to stand up. I sharp pain coursed through my ribs. Suddenly I heard a low growl. 'Shit...' I grabbed my gun and spun around but it was only a wolf, growling at a pair of rabbits who were hopping away.

"UARGHHHGH"

I spun around again and shot four shots in quick succesion. A undead fiend laid sprawled before me. I wondered what the balls was the cause of this infestation

A loud voice boomed over the plain.

 **"Huh, didnt think you would have survived a vending machine to the head."**

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

 **"Dark, that is no way to talk to your lord. But, for now, I advise you to get out of here. Zombies are coming."**

"Fuck you"

I saw that he was right. Zombies were coming for me.

No...

 **Sorry for taking so long to update**

 **PrayForParis**


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Fuck.

Zombies were freaking EVERYWHERE. I knew there was only one way out.

"AND HIS NAME WAS JOHN CENA!"

I threw myself headfirst into the swarm, kicking and shooting anything that moved. Some of them tried to grab me, but I blew their heads off before they could. Before long, most of the zombies were dead. I spotted the remains of a town in the distance. Probably a day's walk to get to the town. I began my trek.

FINALLY. I was at the town. There were some zombies lurking around, but not close enough to see me. No sign of humanity though. I saw a car that looked like it might work. I looked around for the keys. Right in the slot. I turned it over.

VROOM VROVROVROVROOM

YEAH BOI! It worked! But did it have gas?

Shit. Barely any gas left. I left the spot in search for a gas station. At last I spotted one. I went back to the car and put it in neutral. I then began to push it to the gas staition. I got there, filled uo the tank, and got back in the car. I slowly drove out of the town, and into the darkness.


End file.
